


It's all my fault

by Flying_with_lions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_with_lions/pseuds/Flying_with_lions
Summary: The paladins are awoken by the Galra! It is up to Keith and Pidge to infiltrate the main ship and shut it down! Will they be able to complete the mission?





	It's all my fault

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Clicking on this hope you enjoy!

The castle alarms went off without warning. Keith sat up in his bed so fast that he accidentally hit his head on the low ceiling that was above his bed. He quickly jumped out of bed hardly noticing the sharp shots pain from his head he sure was going to have a bruise later. Slipping into his armor he quickly grabbed his helmet and ran out of the room towards his red lion. Once he was in place inside his lion he put on his helmet and started up his lion.

“Everybody ready?” Keith heard Shiro’s voice through the radio that was built into his helmet.

“Ready!” Every Paladin was in their lion ready for Shiro’s order.

“ Let’s make this battle count!” The paladins were launched into space from the castle of lions that was right in front of a Galra fleet. The Lions destroyed drones as they made their way towards the main ship. “ Pidge? Keith? You guys ready?” Shiro’s voice crackles through the radio.

Keith dodges a drone and blasts another one with a fiery blast before he responds with: “ I am ready. I have been ready since the first time we went over the plan.” The paladins had decided it would be a good idea if they had a plan just in case the Galra attacked. Allura and Coran had jumped at the idea and so they had been practicing for weeks just to get it right. And what perfect timing to put it to use! Keith was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard Pidge’s voice comes on the radio.

“Yes, Shiro I am ready.”

“ Alright I and the other two lions will make a path for you to get to the ship make sure you stay undetected. We will try to keep the Galra distracted for a long as we can.” Shiro, Lance, and Hunk immediately started clearing a path to the main ship. Keith started to move his lion through shooting down drones as they came at him out of the corner of his eye he saw Pidge in her green lion dodge a few drones as she made her way to the ship.

After making it to the Galra main ship Keith landed his lion next to the green lion in a hanger that Pidge had managed to hack open. Keith got up from his seat and stepped out of his red lion. Pidge did the same and walked up to him. She stopped and pressed a few buttons on her holographic computer. The green lion started up and left the hanger and headed towards the castle of lions.

Pidge saw Keith’s confused look she quickly responded. “I thought it would better to escape on just one lion then having to worry about two lions.” Keith nodded and Pidge took the lead and lead the way to the control center.

The next part of the plan was simple Pidge and Keith would sneak up to the control center while the Galra were distracted by the ongoing fight outside. Pidge would hack into the system and try and gather any information she could and then try to shut down the ship manually. Keith during this time would be standing guard so Pidge could put her full attention towards her hacking.

Keith almost ran into Pidge. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t see the short little green paladin stop. Pidge looked up at him gave him a look then motioned for silence. Keith obeyed placing a hand on his Bayard in case it was required of him to pull it out. He tried to slow his breathing which was racing from the adrenaline of the battle. Keith finally gained control of his breathing and listened closely to figure out why Pidge had stopped so suddenly. He finally heard it.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

_Sentries!_ He placed one of his hands on his green companion’s shoulder and she nodded in response as if she had received a telepathic message. Three minutes had passed long after the two sentries had passed by their hiding spot unaware of the two intruders. Pidge slowly started to move forward and peeked around the corner. She motioned Keith forward and they both continued down the purple lit hallway.

After several stops to hide from sentries and to avoid little drones. They made it to the control room. After knocking out the two sentries before they could alert anyone else. Pidge immediately pulled up the holographic computer that appeared over her arm on her armor and started poking at random things on it. At least that is what it looks like from Keith’s point of view from his post beside the door. Now that he thought of it since when has Keith ever understood Pidge’s hacking skills? Never. He sighed as he continued to watch this short Paladin hack into a computer that was twice her size. He decided to pass the time by walking back and forth in front of the door swinging his sword back and forth. He did this about four times before his hand slipped and he sent the sword clanking across the floor. He winced from the sound as he listened for footsteps outside the door.

“Are you trying to get us captured?” Pidge had stopped with her hacking long enough to give Keith an annoyed look and give a smart retort before returning to her work before her. Keith retrieved his sword from across the room and walked back to Pidge an eye trained on the door.

“I didn’t mean to let go of my sword it just sorta slipped.” Pidge looked at him through the visor on her helmet but didn’t say anything as she looked back down. Keith thought it would be a good idea to start up a conversation he couldn’t talk to any of the other Paladins, _“Unless it is an emergency.”_ He quoted Pidge in a mocking voice. He didn’t dare speak it out loud. Pidge had threatened him within an inch of his life if he broke radio silence. She claimed she would make his life miserable after the mission. And he didn’t dare disobey her. He didn’t even dare to get on Pidge’s bad side especially since he had experienced how threatening she looked when giving threats. Which was quite often now that he thought of it. Yes, Pidge was a feisty little Paladin.

“How far are you into the plan?” He was now standing behind Pidge looking over her shoulder.

“ I am now almost finished with the downloading process I will soon move onto shutting down the ship.” As soon as those words left her mouth the door burst open and several sentries ran into the room. Both paladins ducked behind the desk as it started raining purple blasts.

“We need to get back to red!” Keith had to yell even though Pidge was sitting right next to him. The noise from the blasts was not helping.

Pidge nodded. “ I am right behind you!” She yelled back.

Keith peeked out from the desk and saw his chance. He grabbed his sword in one hand and Pidge’s hand in his other. In one smooth motion, he was on his feet headed towards the door cutting down sentries as he ran. They made it out the door and down the hall sentries right on their tail. Keith let go of her hand so they both could run better Keith was ahead of Pidge but he still heard her behind him pumping her short legs as fast as she could. He burst through the door to the hanger and continued running to his lion. He heard Pidge yell behind him.

“Keep ruining Keith I am right behind you!” Assured of how close she was he quickly climbed into his lion and gave enough time for her to climb inside. He then quickly took off away from the Galra ship towards the castle of lions. He made back beside the castle and followed it through a wormhole that Allura created. Once he made it through he landed his lion and walked up to the bridge. He didn’t see Pidge so he assumed she left all ready to go to the others who were already on the bridge.

“Hey, guys!” Everybody turned to look at him. He stopped as he studied their faces. “I-is something wrong?” Finally, Hunk stepped forward and asked the question that summed up the questionable look on everyone’s face.

“Where’s Pidge?”

“What do you mean where is she?” Keith looked at his fellow paladins, “I thought she came up here when we returned.”

All the paladins shook their heads. “We thought she was with you,” Shiro says walking over to Keith.

“No, she’s not with me I haven’t seen her since we fled down the hall,” Keith said panic starting to rise in his voice.

“Everybody calm down. She’s probably just relaxing in her room hacking or something.” Lance said. Everyone took a deep breath.

“You’re probably right Lance.” Allura said, “ I’ll go and see.”

“ I’ll come with you,” Keith said standing up.

* * *

Allura and Keith walked down the hallway. They walked through several corridors before they stood in front of Pidge’s door. Allura motioned for Keith to knock and took a step back so that she was standing behind him. He stepped forward and hesitated before he knocked on the door twice. Nothing. He looked back at Allura but she just shrugged her shoulders. He tried two more times. Still nothing. He tried again but this time he called out her name.

“Pidge? It’s me, Keith.” Still nothing.

By this point, Allura was pacing behind Keith. “I have had enough of this!” She stepped forward and pressed a button. The door slid open revealing Pidge’s room. “Pidge?” Allura said not hesitating to walk right through the door. Keith started to walk through the door but stopped when Allura brushed past him and down the hallway.

Wondering what could have caused her to react like that he walked farther into the room.

_Empty._

That one word that echoed in his mind. The room was empty except for Pidge’s devices there was no sign of the little green Paladin. Keith couldn’t believe it. He slowly started to back away to shocked to turn himself around. He backed into a wall but didn’t seem to care he just sank to the floor, staring at nothing in particular.

_It's my fault..._

* * *

Allura didn’t stop running until she got to the bridge. She startled the three paladins and Coran as she burst through the door out of breath.

“P-Pidge is-“ she stopped to take a breath.

Shiro stood up and walked over to the princess. “Pidge is what?” The other three people in the room gathered around the princess. Allura looked up and said the three words no one wished to hear.

“Pidge isn’t there.” Allura sank to the floor completely in shock and on the verge of tears. Coran wrapped her in a hug as she started to sob uncontrollably. Lance couldn’t believe his ears. He thought he heard right but wasn’t quite sure.

“Pidge...isn’t...here...?” He turned away and walked to a window looking out it as he took in what he just heard. Hunk had left for the kitchen saying something about how baking helped him process stuff. Shiro was the only one who kept his emotions in check but didn’t keep his place in the room.

He decided that it would be a good idea to go find Keith. He walked along the corridors until he found the door to Pidge’s room open. Peeking inside he found Keith in the room leaning against the wall staring at nothing in particular, a single tear made a path down his cheek.

“Keith?” Shiro knelt to look Keith in the eyes but Keith just ignored him. Then he turned to look at Shiro his eyes glistening with the pain that Shiro felt when he looked at his fellow paladin feeling miserable.

“It’s all my fault."

* * *

Pidge felt Keith grab her hand. She looked over at him and saw him peeking around the desk his sword in hand. She grabbed her Bayard just as Keith pulled her to her feet and started running to the door knocking through sentries to get to the door. Activating her Bayard she hit several more sentries that came at them from behind. Once they were out in the hallway Keith let go of her hand but kept running down the hallway towards the Red lion.

Pidge sprinted as fast as she could, she kept seeing Keith look back as if trying to pinpoint her or... _An unknown enemy._

Just to be sure she looked back, and sure enough, at least ten sentries were coming up the hallway. She looked ahead determined to reach the hanger with Keith. She glanced back one more time. The sentries were gaining! She pumped her short legs as fast as she could and burst into the hanger right after Keith who was already halfway to his Lion.

That's when disaster struck. Pidge made the mistake to turn around to see how far the Galra sentries were behind her. Which she didn't see was a board that was left sticking out of a crate that had been one of the Galra's shipments of quintessence. One of the many things the Paladins of Voltron were trying to stop. Pidge looked back a little too late and tripped over the board. She went flying forward, she put her hands out as if to catch herself. She caught herself, but at what cost?

She landed with most of her weight on her right wrist. Pain immediately enveloped it, and she quickly got off of it. She held it against her chest hoping to keep it from moving too much as she got up. Pidge knew all too well that she had broken it or at least sprained it. By this time Keith was almost to his Lion. Pidge didn't want him to lose the chance to escape, and she certainly didn't want to lose the Red Lion to the Galra. So she took a deep breath and yelled as loud as she could.

"Keep running Keith I am right behind you!"

Keith seemed to have heard her. He quickly ran into his lion waited for a few seconds, and then left the hanger. Pidge stood watching him until the sentries grabbed her and dragged her to a cell. All the while she was holding back tears, from how hard they were gripping her wrist and how hard it is going to be for the other Paladins when they found she wasn't there.

* * *

The Galra had thrown her into a cell they had stripped her of the green Paladin armor. All she had on was shorts and a tank top. They were the easiest thing to wear under the Paladin suit. She didn't have any shoes on after all she couldn't fit an extra pair of shoes inside the armor.

She sighed as she looked at her wrist it looked a little bit swollen but not too bad. She leaned against the wall of her cell and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes as the door slid open. She sat up quickly and looked intently at the figure in the doorway. The figure then started moving toward her. She looked around her she was trapped! Pidge felt something hit her head then everything went black.

* * *

Pidge felt a cold draft, that made her shiver; as she slowly slipped into consciousness. She moaned a little bit as pain traveled from her wrist to her head as much as she tried not to. Pidge opened her eyes, though her head pleaded otherwise. She was looking up at the ceiling a bright light hanging above caused her to close her eyes again. She opened them again this time slowly to let her eyes adjust she looked around a confused look on her face.

Looking around the room Pidge was in, she realizes she is in a Galra ship. _Obviously._ She thought to herself. _But what room?_

Adjacent from her was a version of the control panels that she hacked when Voltron snuck onto a Galra ship to get intel on their enemy. However, this panel was a lot smaller. She couldn't quite see what was on the panel because it was facing away from her.

It also didn't help that the room was pretty dark, the only light source was the purple light, that Pidge had come to hate; emanating from the cracks in the walls. Pidge looked down from where she was standing with her back against the wall only to find that her wrists and ankles are held down by restraints. She sighed as she laid her head against the wall. _How am I going to get out of this one? Let's hope that Voltron is-_

Her thoughts are interrupted when a door slid open revealing a figure in a dark cloak. Without hesitation, the figure walks up to Pidge stopping a few inches in front of her face. Looking closer Pidge notices the white hair and yellow eyes glowing from the darkness that the hood provided.

_Haggar!_

“Where’s Voltron?”

”I don't know.” Pidge’s voice cracked as she answered. She hadn't talked for a while, and she was thirsty.

Pidge heard Haggar’s hand before she felt it. A red spot started to form on her cheek right next to her lip. She licked her dry lips trying to get them moist again but stopped when she tasted iron on her tongue.

Her head hurt badly and now she has a red liquid trickling from her lip. The slap didn't help in the least bit, it just caused her to close her eyes yearning for the pain to stop. She stayed like that for maybe a couple of ticks before the question came again.

”Where’s Voltron?”

She opened her eyes the pain in her head had finally settled down enough for her to get her to answer out. ”I don't know. They could be anywhere by now.” Pidge looked up at Hagger giving her one of her glares that were reserved for only Lance when he does something stupid which happened quite frequently. Against her better judgment, she added one of her famous Smart alec comments. ”And even if I did know, what makes you think I would tell you.”

This got her another slap and she gritted her teeth as her head started pounding again.

When she looked up Haggar was gone. Gratefully Pidge closed her eyes hoping to recover as much as she could before Haggar returned. She opened her eyes and groaned inwardly as she heard the door opened. Is was just as if she was back on the Castle of Lions. Whenever she tried to take a nap she would always be interrupted by someone who wanted her to either look at something that would help them against their fight against Zarkon or Lance would come to the door wanting her to improve something.

Looking at the door she saw two figures this time. Pidge assumed they were Haggar’s helpers, and eyed them suspiciously. One of the two stopped in front of her while the other went to the control panel that she saw earlier. She knew now that she was about to find out what it did. Looking back to the helper in front of her she found that this thing (she didn't know what it was) was wearing the same type of cloak as Haggar, but this one had a mask covering its face. Then it spoke.

”You have two chances to tell us what you know about Voltron’s location before we turn you back over to Haggar.”

Pidge moved her wrists around trying to get free but to no avail, especially since her wrist was injured; she ended up looking at the interrogator. Looking at him in the eyes or at least where she thought they were said with the most intimidating voice she could manage. ”I'll take my chances.”

The two helpers look at each other before the one at the control panel fired the question. ”Alright then. Where's Voltron?”

Having had enough of the same question asked over and over again she chose to remain silent looking at the floor. She truly didn’t know why couldn’t they just leave her alone. Without warning a helpers fist connected with her stomach. She grunted as she felt the torment within her. Her body immediately tried to curl up as it tried to protect itself but has no luck with the restraints holding her in place.

”Where are they!?!?” the helper says as it delivers another punch. Pidge grits her teeth to keep from crying out but doesn't answer his question. Seeing that she wasn't going to respond the helper stood up and nodded to its companion. His companion turns some dials on the panel and nods that he is ready.

Pidge opens her eyes a little too late as she throws her head back hitting it on the wall as her body was filled with a sharp vibrating feeling. Her screams enveloped the once silent room. As quickly as it came the shocking stops and Pidge is left-leaning over as far as she can go her wrists pulling at the restraints. She was breathing heavily her eyes wide with shock.

The first helper leans in closely and whispers. ”That was just the low setting. So unless you tell me where Voltron is we are going to find out what the next setting does.” The cloaked figure stands up. ” Honestly this might be kinda fun, we have never had anyone hold up for so long.” He smirked at his companion.

The dials are turned again and Pidge feels like she is being stabbed on a molecular level and no it does not feel relaxing. She is screaming as if that will help subdue the pain but it only helps a little.

The two cloaked creatures are watching with pleasure on their faces, but snap to attention when they see Haggar walk in. They immediately stop the machine and leave Pidge gasping for air again. With a wave of her hand, Haggar opened the cuffs that held Pidge to the wall.

Pidge hardly reacted as she collapsed on the ground, still trying to catch her breath. Looking down at the Green Paladin Haggar stooped down and grabbed Pidge by the neck. Lifting her she looked her in the eyes.

"I'll give you the night to think about where Voltron is and you better have an answer for me tomorrow.” And with that Pidge was let go and fell to the floor. She was left curled up in a ball on her side cradling her right wrist. "Guards!” Two guards rushed in at Haggar’s call. ”Take her back to her cell.” Haggar left with nothing more to say.

The guards picked Pidge up by her upper arms and started dragging her to her cell. She whimpered as she is forced into movement, but manages to keep it quiet. Despite her body's never-ending call to close her eyes, she managed to keep her eyes open though everything that she saw was a little hazy. She felt the guards grip tighten and she bit her lip. _I am going to be sore tomorrow_.

She looks around at the cells she is drug passed. Some of them are empty, but most are filled with prisoners from other planets watching her as she is dragged passed them. Coming to the last cell at the end of the hallway Pidge heard the door open before she was tossed in, the door closed tightly behind her. Pidge thought about standing up but decided not to.

 _I have no idea what Haggar has planned for tomorrow. I need my strength._ Without a second thought, Pidge let her eyes close.

* * *

”No!...No!...Hang in there Pidge!” Keith cried out. He had to get to Pidge. He could hear her but he couldn't see her, and he was starting to freak out.

”KEITH!”

Jolting awake he found Shiro standing above him, his hands on his shoulders as if he had been shaking him.

”Keith are you alright? I heard you yelling from out in the hallway.” Keith sat up as he registered this moving to sit on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his face with his hands as if trying to get rid of the dream altogether. Shiro sat down next to him waiting for his response.

”I...I just had a bad dream.”

”Want to talk about it?” Shiro's voice asked full of sympathy.

* * *

Keith was sitting on a stool looking down into a cup of tea Shiro made for him. Shiro was watching him across from him his back leaning against the counter a cup of tea in hand.

”So what about this dream?” Shiro asks as he takes a sip of tea.

Keith who is still looking at his tea said. ”I was back on the mission...” Keith looked up at Shiro, ”except...”

”Except?” Shiro looked at him waiting for him to continue.

”We...we had both been captured, Pidge and I; they dragged us into separate cells right next to each other.” Keith paused to take a sip of his tea before he continued. Trying to find comfort in the warm liquid as he felt it run down his throat. ”We were free to move around...or at least I was. So I started to look for a way out.” Shiro took another sip of his tea and moved closer so he was leaning on the counter right in front of Keith. ”That's when I heard her scream.”

Shiro looked at Keith when he said this only to find that Keith didn't even look up when he said this. Keith swallowed back the tears before he continued. As much as he wanted to curl up and forget about it he just couldn't no matter what he did.

”I found where the sound was coming from and listened in even though I couldn't see anything.” Keith looked at Shiro. ”I was scared, Shiro.” Fear edged his voice but he quickly swallowed it down with his tea. ”I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get to her. I...I couldn't help her.” Keith could feel the tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

Seeing that he was visibly shaken, Shiro walks over to hug him but stops when Keith speaks again. ”The screaming stopped like it was cut off or something.” Keith gripped his hands together in tight fists. ”They... Killed her.” his voice was barely an audible whisper. ”I couldn't help but think what if she is-”

”Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Keith felt Shiro grab his shoulders. ”Pidge is small, yes, but she is also strong.” Keith tried to register these words but failed. ”We will find her even if it means we have to search the whole universe.” Keith nodded as he finally found hope and gripped onto it with everything he had. ”We will not rest until we find her, but until then you need to stop blaming yourself.”

Keith stood up a look of determination on his face. ”Alright. What are we going to do first?”

”Well, why don't we start by getting some rest. We are going to need to get an early start tomorrow.

* * *

Keith pulled back on his controls causing his lion to go up, blasting a droid as he went past it. They had gained control of the small prisoner ship. The Paladins formed a protective circle around the ship as Hunk pulled it towards the nearest planet.

Looking out his window at the ship he could only hope that Pidge was aboard. This was the second ship they had found in weeks. The first one they found only had a few prisoners aboard, but that didn't stop Keith from losing hope, in fact, it made him more determined to find their friend.

Once they had landed Keith couldn't get out of his lion fast enough. By the time he got to the liberated ship, former Galra prisoners were already exiting the ship. Making his way through the crowd he didn't find any sign of the short green Paladin.

"Any luck?" Shiro asked as he finished wrapping a bandage around one of the prisoners arms.

"No, no sign of her." He said as he leaned against the black lion. Keith watched as friends and family were being reunited. His chest ached with the fact that everyone was having a reunion, well, everyone except them. Keith looked up as he heard someone trying to get the crowd's attention.

"Hey! Can I have everyone's attention for just one moment?"

_Lance?_

"We are looking for the green Paladin of Voltron. She's about 4" 5'. With short orangish hair. Wears glasses. Has anyone seen her?"

The crowd got quiet. Glances were exchanged, but no one said anything. Several moments passed before Lance started to climb down from his lion.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to the voice that spoke from the back of the crowd. Standing on the tips of his toes the red Paladin tried to get a glimpse of the voice that had spoken. Slowly but surely the crowd parted to reveal a small alien. she wore a blue tunic with an orange collar her skin was a tan color accompanied by tribal marks.

"I have seen the friend you speak of," she said this as if she was afraid to go on.

"Do you know where she is now?" Shiro asked. Keith held his breath as the alien prepared to answer.

"Not exactly. You see she was put in the cell across from mine. The next day though we were all being transferred to a more secure location, so the Galra could keep an eye on us. During the transfer though I didn't see her at all. She must still be on the main ship."

"That narrows down the search a lot. Thank you for your help." Shiro stood up and turned to the others. "We can do one more patrol before we need to be back at the castle. Remember we are looking for one of their main ships so it will be well guarded do not engage unless necessary." The Paladins ran to their lions. They took off leaving the Prisoners free, giving them a second chance at a normal life.

* * *

Pidge moved her legs and arms trying to loosen the stiffness from them. She had been in the same cell for weeks on end, at least it felt that way. Pidge thought back to the day that Haggar came back to her cell for an answer, which she didn't get, and Pidge wasn't sorry about what she had said to her.

* * *

_Pidge had woken up a few moments ago. She now was leaning against the cell wall with her eyes closed. Moving from laying on the floor to leaning against the wall had made her dizzy. who wouldn't be? She had received several blows to the head yesterday, no thanks to Haggar, her stomach area was bruised and it hurt whenever she tried to move. Her wrist wasn't any better she had ripped part of her tank top off, exposing her stomach and the bruise, she used that to wrap around her wrist as tight as she could get it. Even then it wasn't receiving the proper support._

_Satisfied with her work she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, begging for the pounding in her head to go away. Voltron was on their way and she would make it out of here she just has to keep fighting. She opened her eyes as the door to her cell slid open._

_Looking she saw it was Haggar. She stood up as quickly as her head would allow her. She didn't want Haggar getting the best of her so she stood confident, despite the screaming in her head that made her want to curl up and go to sleep, blocking out the rest of the world._

_"Do you have an answer for me?" Haggar asked as she crossed the room mere inches from her face. Without a second thought, Pidge answered her._

_"I don't know where they are! And even if I did you would have to kill me before you got an answer out of me." Pidge stood there her fists clenched. She wasn't done yet. "And I hope you know that you can give me your worst, but I will not betray my friends."_

_Haggar glared at her with her yellow eyes. "Fine. Have it your way." She then turned and started to walk out of the room, but she stopped when she got to the door. "Oh! By the way, you have no idea what I am capable of. Your friends will be lucky if they even find the same Pidge they lost." and without another word the cell door slid closed behind her._

* * *

Pidge chuckled to herself. If the worse Haggar could do was leave her in a cell with little food and water to drink she was sadly mistaken. Pidge had done this many times before on Earth. 

Back at home when Pidge would be building something new she would head down to the kitchen grab some food and water and head back upstairs locking herself in her room. Sometimes these projects would take days weeks even. She would eat while she worked, although she worked more than she ate.

So yes, in fact, she was used to this. Her smile quickly faded when she heard the door slide open, and in stepped Haggar. "Don't worry you won't feel...or should I say see anything until you wake up again."

The next thing she knew She was staring into an overwhelming blackness.

* * *

Pidge’s eyes snapped open, she was back on the Castle of Lions in her room. Sitting up, from her bed, she noticed that her injuries were healed and the bruise on her stomach was gone.

_Weird..._

Looking up she frowned when she saw her door was opened a slight crack. _If Lance even took a peek in my room I am going to kill him._ She slid off the bed and walked over to the door, opening it all the way. She looked out into the hallway she didn't see anybody pass by.

Wait a minute...how was she here? The last thing she remembered was Haggar touching her head before everything went black. Haggar!

Pidge quickly looked around the room expecting Haggar to emerge any minute.

“Pidge?” She jumped when she heard her named called. She quickly turned around prepared for a fight when she saw Keith standing in the doorway. Dropping her clenched fists she ran into him nearly knocking him over. “Good. You’re finally awake.” Keith released her from the hug and backed up. When he saw her confused look he continued. “The others are waiting for you Downstairs.”

The others! Pidge excitedly followed Keith towards the bridge, completely forgetting about Haggar and what she might be up too. Once hugs were exchanged, everyone made their way to the massive altean dining hall. Sitting down she noticed that the food was already on the table. Pidge was sitting across from Lance who wouldn’t and couldn't be quiet. She stared down at her empty plate trying to figure something out, something was nagging at the back of her mind. She froze when she felt someone looking at her. Timidly she looked over the rims of her glasses to find Lance, who had finally stopped talking; staring at her.

”What?”

”Nothing,” Lance said, ”just wondering if you're going to eat that amazing food that Hunk made.” Pidge looked down to find her plate filled with food. _How did that get there?_ Shaking her head as if that would help clear it up she responded to Lance.

”Of course I am going to eat it. You idiot.” and without another word, she shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes, at least that is what she thought it was, into her mouth. ”Mmmmm! Hunk this is good!” Pidge claims as she stuffs another spoonful in her mouth.

”Thanks, I do what I can.”

Later that night as Pidge laid in her room she thought back to dinner hoping to relive that amazing meal. Something stuck with her like something was off. She shrugged this off whatever it was she could figure it out tomorrow. Right now all she wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep. She was back home, safe and warm, and that's all that mattered. Right?

* * *

”Shiro there’s one coming up on your six.” Keith radioed into his comm as he blasted another drone from his path. Without Pidge, they were unable to form Voltron, which would be very helpful about now, the Galra had spotted them and had sent their drones after them. Which was helpful in Keith's opinion because of that, they would have less to deal with as they got closer to the ship.

”Paladins, let's move,” Shiro called over the comms. Keith blasted another drone before following. Coming up to the ship Keith followed Hunk as he circled the ship looking for a potential hanger they could open. Again without Pidge, it was almost impossible to get into any Galra ships without setting off the alarms. Hunk does his best, but nobody is better at hacking than Pidge.

Once they had made it inside the ship, after several feeble attempts, they immediately started making their way to the brig with Shiro in the lead, and Lance bringing up the rear, despite the many complaints from Keith. Keith followed behind Shiro his Sword poised to attack. Hopefully, they had enough time to find Pidge and get out before the Galra located them.

* * *

Opening her eyes she observed her room. It was a mess. There were computers all over the place some taken apart some halfway. Her Floofs, that she adopted from the trash planet she was stranded on when the Paladins were separated, were asleep on the computer pile. Rolling over she decided that she was going to get a few extra ticks of sleep.

It was not more than five doboshes before a knock on her door interrupted her sleep. Groaning she rolled off her bed and groggily walked over to the door. “Yes?” She said irritably as the door slid open. She was surprised to see Shiro standing there in his Paladin armor.

”Ready for training?”

”Ummm...” Pidge didn't know what to say she was hoping that she would get the day to rest, but not.

”Tell you what,” Shiro spoke after a few minutes, ”I’ll go to the training room with the others and give you 10 doboshes to get ready. How does that sound?” Pidge nodded her agreement and quietly closed the door.

* * *

Nothing. No prisoners. No nothing. Keith came to the end of the corridor one last cell to check. Unlocking the door he quietly stepped in. Turning on his flashlight he swept the cell with the bright light. He blinked when something reflected the light into his eyes. He walked over to the object kneeling as he neared it. As he hovered the light over it his eyes widened in recognition. Without a second thought, his hand immediately went to the button that turned on his comm.

”Guys I think I found something.”

A few moments later Everyone was looking at the one object that brought hope to there eyes, well sorta. On the ground in front of Keith was Pidge’s glasses. They were dirty and one of the lenses was cracked but besides that, they were perfectly fine. Lance picked them up and carefully pocketed them.

”This means she could still be on the ship somewhere. But where?” Hunk said looking hopeful.

Keith turned to Shiro. ”You were kept prisoner by the Galra. Do you know where she might be?” Shiro was looking down at the ground as if he was trying to process what had just happened. ”Shiro?” Keith asked again hoping to get an answer out of him.

”I do. Follow me.” Keith walked silently behind Shiro as he led them through the Galra ship to where Pidge could being held captive. He truly had no idea where they were going, their leader hadn't shared that information with him and he felt like they were going in blind. It was making him mad.

Observing the Black paladin, who hadn't spoken since they left the cell, he saw that he seemed to be daydreaming or something ( maybe even a little down), cause Keith, had already had to stop him from walking into a couple of walls as they walked along the purple lit corridors. Worried for his friend and "brother" he sped up his pace to match Shiro's. The leader hardly acknowledges him as he appears next to his side. Glancing over at his "brother" Keith observed that his eyes were vacant, and Shiro himself seemed distant like he wasn't there. Keith grabbed Shiro's arm and stopped urging the leader to do the same. Stopping Shiro turned to look at Keith, who searched his face expectantly for an answer, Shiro's once bright warm eyes now covered with pain and sadness.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked as his thoughts finally formed into his voice. After a short pause, Shiro rubbed his eyes as he answered.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just tired." When Shiro removed his hands the vacant look was gone and his eyes were a little more clear. Nodding Keith released his leader's arm and they continued forward, however, Keith doubted his leader was just tired. He felt there was more to it.

They rounded a corner and ran into three sentries who were patrolling the corridor. Too late to go back now. Keith quickly activated his Bayard and took down the first one while Hunk and Lance took down a second. Looking for the third sentry he scans the hallway to find their frozen leader staring back at a charging sentry unsure of what to do.

"Shiro!" Keith yelled at the black paladin hoping to push him into a movement with his voice but had no luck. Keith ended up tackling Shiro out of the way as Lance fired his Bayard at the sentry. "Okay, that's it!" Keith said as he stood up "Something's wrong!" he looked at Shiro who had stood up and started to rub the back of his neck absentmindedly.

"Nothing's wro-"

"Oh, that's nothing but a bunch of crap! Something's up, and you need to tell us now." Keith glared at his leader, he balled his fists, clenching them until his knuckles turned white. Shiro, who had a look of shock on his face as well as the other two Paladins who witnessed the outburst, stood there in the hallway listening to the red paladin. "You could have gotten yourself killed because your head wasn't in the game!"

"Keith maybe you sho-"

"No, Hunk he needs to hear this." Keith snapped back at the yellow paladin before returning his gaze to Shiro. "Shiro we need your head in the game now more than ever! Pidge is somewhere on this ship probably severely injured and you aren't even here! You're off somewhere else while I am having to keep you from running into walls and-"

"You're right." Keith stopped suddenly at hearing Shiro's voice.

"What?" he asked again unsure of what he heard. He relaxed his hands as he listened to Shiro's response.

"You're right. I have distanced myself from you guys, and I am sorry for that. A good leader keeps their head on straight and I haven't been doing that. I also haven't been communicating well since we got on this Galra ship. But do you want to know something? I have been reliving hell since we stepped on this ship, and it has not been pleasant. I have been scared for Pidge and what the Galra might've done to her. Shiro crossed his arms as he met Keith's angry eyes with a pair of calm ones. "I understand that you want to find Pidge. We all do, but we can't help her if we are fighting among ourselves.

Keith nodded as he heard his leader's words "Sorry Shiro. I'm just worried."

"It's okay. I am worried too. We all are." Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder and looked around at the others. "What do you say? You ready to find the last member of our family?"

* * *

Pidge stepped out into the hallway as she finished securing the armor on her arm. Her head had started to hurt as she tamed her short hair from the frizzy mess. Being Pidge she, of course, ignored it. Blaming it on looking at a computer screen too long and continued getting ready.

Now as she walked down the hallway it was starting to get worse and she had to use the wall for balance. She stopped as the pain increased and both her hands grabbed her head. The pain was agonizing. It was as if her head was going to explode, and that wasn't all she thought she heard voices.

She closed her eyes hoping to get it to stop.

_Pidge's eyes open halfway. She was looking around a room. There was an overwhelming hue of purple. Squinting from the light she managed to see a couple of Druids walking around the room. She rotated her wrists only to find that they were held down by restraints, she stopped moving when someone ran into the room._

_"...Paladins here..." She caught a few words and hope flared in her chest. and she attempted to free herself as the Druids were hurriedly grabbing items and other things. She then froze as she heard some more words spoken._

_"...Move..." She struggled more her eyes now wide open and filled with panic as she figured out what it meant. This motion did not go unnoticed by the Druids who were in the room despite the panic. The druid who noticed her called another one over and gave an order._

_"...awake...sedate..."_

_Pidge felt a prick in her arm and then everything went black._

Slowly Pidge opened her eyes to find herself on her knees on the floor, her hands gripping her head. She released her hands from her head and carefully stood up. The headache was gone, but she couldn't forget what she saw.

Memories? Possibly.

She decided she would figure it out after training. She needed to stay focused on the task at hand. She continued down the hallway uneasiness still at the back of her mind.

* * *

Keith was at the back of the group, after much debating with Shiro and complaints from Lance, was now watching their backs from any Gulra who might come up from behind. He smiled to himself as he relived the shocked look on Lance's face after Shiro agreed.

_"B-BUt I'm the Sharpshooter!" Lance looked at Shiro then at Keith who was already walking a couple of feet away._

_"KEITH! WHERE DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE GOING!" Keith didn't respond he just stood there crossing his arms._

_"Can you even hear me?" Lance asked as he came closer._

_"Oh yeah, I can hear you. I just choose not to listen." Keith looked over at Lance who stopped himself from saying something stupid, before walking over to Hunk quietly. That shut him up. Keith chuckled lightly to himself._

Now walking at the back of the group he took a glance at the hallway they were in.

Purple.

That was one word to describe it. The hallway was empty, except for the four paladins, not a sentry insight. They were crossing where some hallways intersected when something caught Keith's eye.

_What was that?_

Keith turned to his right to find a room open and a stronger hue of purple light illuminating from it. A single druid ran down the hallway away from them carrying a box in his hands. He stopped the other Paladins and slowly made his way to the room his sword ready to strike.

When he peeked into the room he quickly ran in leaving the others to follow. Walking up to the table in the room (carefully stepping around objects that were strewn all over the place) He found a small figure on it. Who was unconscious and unresponsive.

He quickly accessed the person’s injuries. There was a bruise on the left cheek. Their right wrist was poorly wrapped with fabric from torn clothing. On their midsection was a ripped tank top exposing an ugly looking bruise, suggesting cracked ribs. Hopefully not broken. If that were the case he doubted they would have survived this long. If there were any other injuries he wouldn't know about it until they were put into a healing pod. Carefully he looked at the others who had surrounded the table.

Nodding to Keith Shiro started giving orders. ”You get her back to your lion and get her back to the castle.” Gesturing to Lance, Hunk, and himself he added. ” We'll cover you.”

Keith undid the restraints that were around her wrists before carefully lifting her and carrying her bridal style. The small frame moaned slightly at the movement and burrowed deeper into his chest.

They finally found her. Their Pidge. The Green Paladin of Voltron. And she was coming home.

* * *

Three hours.

Keith sighed as he leaned against the wall that was across from Pidge’s healing pod. Once Coran and Allura and gotten the young paladin into a pod they observed the internal damage. She had cracked a couple of ribs, and she had a concussion. The pod healed those up in no time including her wrist, but it shouldn't have taken this long. According to Coran after further analysis, her nerves were shot and needed some time to heal.

Keith had asked how that could've happened but Coran for once was clueless. So there Keith sat. Waiting. He wanted to be there when the pod opened. He wanted to be able to tell Pidge how sorry he was although he wasn't normally this open with his feelings. Hunk brought in some food and sat down next to keith. When Hunk offered some Keith declined and continued to stare off into space.

”Come on. You have to eat something.” Hunk said as he set the plate down in front of him.

”I’m not hungry.” Keith pushed the plate away and walked away from the plate and Hunk to observe Pidge’s vitals. They looked normal at least from what he could tell. All the labels were in Altean, however, Keith could easily find her heartbeat. Which was normal. When Keith turned around he found Hunk left the room but the plate still there, filled with food.

”Might as well eat something.” He mumbled to himself before he sat down. When he had finished Shiro walked in to check on both him and Pidge. ”Shiro?” The black paladin raised his eyebrows as he checked the panel as if wanting him to continue. ”Did we find Pidge where you thought she would be?”

”No, I have no idea what room she was in.” he started to mess with the panel. ”To me, it honestly looked like a storage room for the druids it some sort of chamber for mystical experiments.” Keith hoped it wasn't the second option. ”Hey, Keith?” Shiro asked as he started to press more buttons.

”Hmmm?” the red paladin was staring off into space. Again.

”Would you mine carrying Pidge to a bed in the infirmary after I open the pod?”

”Why are we opening the pod? Don't we need to wait a little bit?” Keith inquired as he came out of his daze.

”Coran thinks that she has had enough time in the pod. Until she wakes up we can watch her in the infirmary.”

”What about the pod? Shouldn't it heal her?”

”Coran thinks that the pod has done all it can. He's been monitoring the pod's status from the bridge. Shiro looked up ”Ready?” nodding Keith watched as the pod opened to reveal the comatose paladin. Keith caught her as she started to fall forward.

Picking her up he slowly started to carry her to the infirmary. Pidge was wearing a white jumpsuit, that was skin right, with grey designs on it. The suit made her look pale compared to the normal green that she wore. Her eyes were closed as she leaned against his chest. He could feel the slow rise and fall of her chest as she leaned against his.

* * *

Pidge walked into the training room to find the other paladins waiting for her. Embarrassed she picked up her pace and joined the group in the middle of the room.

”Now that we have everyone here, ” Shiro said taking a glance at Pidge before continuing, ” we will start with one on one combat. So Lance and Hunk you're together and Keith and Pidge you'll be partners.”

Keith and Pidge went to one side of the room while Hunk and Lance went to the other side. Shiro stayed in the middle to watch both groups.

”Ready...” Pidge turned to Keith.

”...Set...” She got down into her starting position.

”...Go!”

Shiro’s voice echoed throughout the room as she dodged a punch from Keith. Quickly turning around she managed to land a punch to his side as she ducked from another punch, then ending with a roundhouse kick while he was still recovering. Making him land on his stomach. He quickly got up and faced Pidge. Taking her opportunity she ran towards him only to end up on her back, not quite sure how she got there.

Keith walked over to her he had activated his Bayard, his sword dangling from his right hand. ”Keith?” Pidge sat up as Keith came closer not responding. ”Keith answer me! It's just a training exercise! You don't have to get so bent outta shape about it!” Keith still walked towards her. Pidge, who was now on her feet, started to back away. ”Keith Listen to me!”

She knew she shouldn't have waited this long to figure out what was nagging her at the back of her mind. This was Haggar’s doing and she was going to... Pidge’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt her back against the wall. Panicked she looked into Keith's eyes, which were filled with anger, they were piercing her own, she couldn't look away her body was frozen to the spot like a deer in the headlights.

”Keith, please...” She managed to mumble before a hand wrapped itself around her neck and lifted her off the ground. The grip started to get tighter. Her eyes started to water as she desperately tried to release his grip from around her throat. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the pleased looks on Lance’s, Hunk’s and Shiro’s faces.

* * *

Pidge sat up with a gasp her hair was plastered to her face and the blanket, that had been covering her, on the floor. Once she had regained control of her breathing she managed to get a look around the room. She was in the infirmary, and from the looks of things she had already been in the healing pod. (At least that is what she thought) Could it be another illusion from Haggar? She was still a bit shaken as she sat on the edge of the bed trying to sort her thoughts. She closed her eyes as she processed.

* * *

Shiro had convinced Keith to rest awhile before going back to Pidge. Once he was convinced Shiro would come to get him he finally agreed and went to his room. A few hours later Shiro came and told him that Pidge was still comatose. Keith insisted that he had rested enough and headed back to the infirmary. He now stood outside the door, pressing a button the door opened and he found an awake Pidge on her feet in a fighting stance. Waiting for him to make a move.

Pidge had heard someone outside her door. Since she wasn't quite sure where she was she prepared to defend herself. She was thrown off guard when she saw it was Keith. She groaned as a sudden sharp pain in her head brought her to her knees.

Keith moved forward his hands outstretched as the green Paladin kneeled on the floor gripping her head.

”Hey, it's okay your safe now,” he said calmly as he got down onto his knees to get eye level with her, ”Are you alright?”

Quickly Pidge’s head shot up. Her eyes panicked and wide with fear. ”G...g...get away from me!” she slowly started to back away.

Pidge looked up to see Keith kneeling next to her with a smirk on his face, the same anger-filled eyes looking back at her. He reached for her and she screamed. She scooted away from him, her hands searching for anything she could use to defend herself. Feeling her hand land on a pen she gripped it and lunged for Keith who fell back in surprise. Landing on top of him she held the pen against his throat.

He lay there unmoving. He felt the pen tip brush against his skin as Pidge looked at him with pure fear etched into her face. She was shaking and she was breathing heavily. His arms were next to his head but he didn't dare move them. For fear of scaring her more. He slowly released his breath as he heard the door open.

Looking up Pidge saw Lance Hunk and Shiro standing in the now open doorway. Slowly Pidge got off Keith and backed away dropping the pen as she went. Keith didn't move when she got off of him, instead, he stayed frozen.

”S..stay away I am warning you!” Pidge’s voice was shaking as she watched intently at the four unmoving Paladins who were watching her with a menacing look. Shiro made his way toward her slowly moving his hands where she could see them. ”Stay away!” she said again this time a little bit more intimidating.

It didn't look like the black paladin wasn't going to stop. She edged her way across the room her back against the wall until she had a small table on wheels in front of her. Across from her was Shiro still looking at her with a menacing smile. Without a second thought, she pushed the table into him. He grabbed the table and pushed it out of the way. When he looked back up Pidge landed on top of him and was knocked to the ground.

Keith watched as Pidge landed on Shiro’s chest her hands around his neck. Her eyes were wide and crazy as she pinned him down. Shiro had his hands on her wrists to keep her from strangling him.

”K-keith we need to-” Shiro's voice was cut off as the young paladin's hands closed completely around his neck again. Snapping out of his daze he ran quickly over to a drawer where syringes filled with a clear liquid were stored.

”Lance! Hunk! Hold her still!” the two paladins each grabbed one of her arms. She struggled to try to get out of their grip. Coming up behind Pidge he stuck it in her arm. The Paladin froze before falling back against Keith's chest her eyes closed and her breathing returning to normal. Picking her up he placed her in the bed and covered her with a blanket.

He turned around again when he heard Shiro coughing. He shook his head when Keith walked over to him. ”I’m alright, ” he looked over at Pidge who was now sleeping peacefully on the bed, ”but she has a good grip.” he chuckled to himself. ”It’s always the short people you have to look out for.”

The other three paladins chuckled at his joke but stopped when a surprised voice broke out across the room. ”What happened here?!?!” all four paladins turned to find Allura and Coran in the doorway looking into a messy Infirmary, with four paladins standing and a fifth one sleeping peacefully in a bed. Allura stood there her arms crossed. ”Bridge now.”

* * *

The door to the bridge slid open to reveal Allura reviewing security footage. Walking up behind her they watched the footage of Pidge backed up against the wall scared out of her mind. “She’s Hallucinating,” Allura said plainly as she continued to watch the footage.

“Princess?” Shiro asked quizzically.

“Well not exactly, but she is in away.” She looked at the screen for a moment longer before turning to face the paladins. “ In Altea, we used this as a form of punishment or to gather intel on our enemies, which happened rarely. I am afraid this might be a twisted version of what it is supposed to do. So instead of telling someone your fears...”

“It makes them a reality.” Shiro finished

“Exactly.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Keith asked

“If what I think is happening is right, then there is one possible solution.”

“What is it?” Lance asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Well, in Altea to gather intel you had to tap the persons head every hour or so to keep it working. Since Pidge has been away for longer it could be wearing off, but it could take a while.”

“How long is a while?” Shiro asked as glanced at the now live footage of the room Pidge was in. Coran worked on cleaning up the mess while keeping one eye trained on the sleeping Green Paladin.

“At the most three weeks.”

* * *

Slowly Pidge became a where of her surroundings. A soft pillow under her head with cool sheets and a warm blanket on top of her. She felt...safe. More then she had in weeks. Slowly she opened her eyes. She started to move her hand, but stopped when she heard...voices?

“Hallucinating...”

“...three weeks...”

“...speed up?”

Pidge stopped listening making the voices a background noise. She continued moving her hand toward her eyes to rub the sleep out of them. This movement did not go unnoticed, because the voices stopped and movement started. Pidge slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes were partway open she hardly registered that someone had gripped her arm until a face came into view.

Keith!

Not a moment later, Pidge was struggling trying to get out of his grasp her eyes fully open now. She was kicking and throwing punches with her free arm doubting that we making a difference. She felt the grip tighten. She heard the being call out for help. A moment later her ankles were being held down by strong rough hands. Her arm was held down above her head. She felt a prick in her arm and she succumbed to darkness, but not without thrashing around a little bit more.

Outside the room, Lance, Keith, and Shiro were standing outside the partially opened room where Pidge was. As they talked Keith would glance inside every once in a while to make sure that the young Paladin was still asleep.

“There has to be something we can do,” Lance said as he ran his hand through his hair. “At least to speed up the process.”

“Agreed the battle with Zarkon won’t stop just because one of us is unable to fight.” Shiro glanced over at Keith who was still looking through the door. “Besides, I don’t think any of us can handle any more of this, especially for three more weeks.”

“Why don’t we see if we can talk to Allura to see if there is a quicker way for her to recover?” Keith asked as he turned from the door.

“I can stay with Pidge,” Lance said as he moved over to the door. Nodding Keith followed Shiro as they went to find the Princess.

* * *

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Allura kept her eyes on the screen in front of her.

“Come on. There has to be like a plant or something.”

Allura walked away from the screen towards an open panel. “I have never heard of such a thing.” She messed with the panel. Connecting wires her gaze fixed on the panel. Not once during this whole ordeal had she even glanced at the Paladins.

Shiro could tell something was up. “ Princess, you know about a cure don’t you?” Keith who had been looking out the window turned when he heard this. Allura's arms fell to her side. Letting out a sigh she turned toward the two Paladins her head down.

“Yes, there is a cure.”

“What! There is a cure and you were trying to keep it from us?!” Keith exploded and started to move towards her. Shiro stopped him, but that didn’t stop him from glaring at her.

Ignoring Keith’s gaze she looked up. “ It’s a rare plant that grows in a very harsh environment. I didn’t want to tell you about it though.”

“Why? Because you don’t trust us?”

At this, she looked up disbelief filled her eyes. “Now you know that’s not true! That’s absurd! I didn’t tell you guys because when my father's men went to go retrieve this plant, either they all came back injured or worse or they didn’t come back at all! She stood defiantly in front of them. Her arms crossed. “My father almost went once...if..if my mother didn’t stop him...I..” She hugged herself trying to forget the awful memory.

“Princess?” Shiro walked forward following an ashamed Keith.

“I’m sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me. If anyone wants to stop Zarkon it’s you.” Allura looked up and placed her hand on Keith’s shoulder. With a small smile, she replied.

“It’s okay. I just don’t want to lose any of you. You guys have become like a second family to me.”

“Ahem.” They turned to find Hunk, who had finally emerged from the kitchen, holding a tray filled with some sort of food that none of them recognized. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Of course not Hunk. We were just discussing a way to help Pidge.” She turned to the red and black paladins. “Do you think you can handle that?” The two nodded and joined Allura who had picked up her...whatever it was, and started eating.

* * *

Shiro and Keith were just finishing loading up the supplies they would need for the journey. They would be gone for awhile according to Allura so they needed to pack as much as they could. Hunk had made plenty of food and even given a few lessons for a few simple meals. Now as they finished loading up Allura walked in with Coran.

“Paladins I have something that should help guide you to the planet.” In her hand was a small blue device that glinted in the light as she shifted it in her hand. If you were from the earth you could say it was a flash drive. Which is what exactly what Shiro did. He received confused looks from both Alteans. After that, he just kept his mouth closed while he listened to Allura explained the planet.

Once the paladins had their briefing of the planet they started to load up. “Wait!” Allura ran towards them embracing both of them. They both glanced at each other surprised by the action. After a moment they returned the hug. Releasing each other Allura looked at both of them.

“Both of you better come back or else I will personally kill you a second time.”

Laughing Shiro responded, “We will Princess don’t worry.” Keith squeezed her shoulder before following Shiro into the lion. Leaving the castle of lions they flew towards the wormhole that Allura had opened for them.

“Ready?” Shiro asked who was standing behind Keith’s pilot seat.

“Do we have a choice?” He chuckled to himself as he tried to push the fear of what they were about to do. He wouldn’t admit it but he was nervous. They were now flying straight towards the wormhole. Only seconds from risking their lives for a plant. Only seconds from finding a plant that would hopefully help Pidge and her “hallucinations”.

* * *

Keith and Shiro had emerged from the wormhole and were now headed towards a large planet. It was tan in color, but as they got closer they started to see green clouds forming on the surface. Two days. That’s what Allura said it would take to get the plant. If they survived and followed her instructions. Which she insisted strongly that they do.

Emerging from the green clouds they looked for a place to land. “Look for something purple to land on.” Allura’s voice recited in his head.

“Over there.” Shiro pointed, his hand coming over Keith’s head. Keith followed with his eyes to where he pointed.

A clearing a few feet away had patches of purple land, the perfect size for a lion. Navigating his lion he landed with a soft thud. Looking out from the window he watched as a single bird landed on the tan ground. In a blink of an eye, the ground shifted swallowing the bird. All that was left was a few feathers floating to the ground as the sand settled again.

Swallowing any hope of getting off the planet without at least a scrape he stood up from the pilot’s chair and walked towards the cargo hold, Shiro in tow. He grabbed two packs, handing one to Shiro, they both started to fill them with necessities: food, water, first aid supplies, and extra weapons. Grabbing a tablet and Allura’s “flash drive “, preparing both physically and mentally for the worst, they exited the lion,

* * *

Lance slumped against the chair that he was sitting in. He was on “Pidge watch” as he had referred to it. He had received a look from Hunk as he made the joke but nothing more. Now here he sat watching the sedated Pidge. He thought back to earlier when Hunk and he walked in with Shiro to find Keith pinned down under Pidge.

Until that moment he had never before seen her act that way. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking ever so slightly. He felt really bad when he had to hold her arms back from strangling Shiro and to keep her from running out of her room while Kieth sedated her. Now all the movement that he got from her was the rising and falling of her chest, and every once in a while her eyes would twitch like she was dreaming. He could only hope and wait that Shiro and Keith were able to find the plant.

* * *

Hunk was working on dinner while Allura sat on a barstool across from him. “Hunk?”

“Yes, Princess?” He continued to cut some alien food that he had found in the pantry.

“I think we should let Matt know what is going on. I mean it is his sister, and he would probably want to see her.”

“Yeah that would probably be a good idea, but how do we know he won’t do something stupid.” He looked up from his work. “You know like to get revenge. Like you said she is his sister. Trust me I would know what it’s like being a protective older brother.”

“Well, we can talk to him and make sure he doesn’t do anything rash.”

“Okay. But if I was him that wouldn’t stop me.” Hunk dumped the cut vegetable into a bowl and started on the next item.

Allura watched before continuing. “Well, what do you suggest we do?”

“I don’t know. Maybe tie him to a chair or just not tell him at all?”

“Hunk!” Allura looked at him with complete surprise on her face. “He deserves to know! I couldn’t keep that from him. That’s his sister in there.”

“Fine tell him, but don’t come to me if he goes out to exact his revenge”

“Okay then. I’ll let Coran know.” Allura got up from the still and left the room. Leaving Hunk in peace to cook.

* * *

They had been walking for several hours, and the sun had started to dip low in the sky. The terrain was rough and they had to stop for water breaks every hour and a half. During this time Keith would check the tablet he brought to make sure they were still on the right path.

_“ There’s a large rock formation with a cave at the base.”_

Looking at the distance he saw two large rock formations. Now the question was. Which one? “Uhh...Shiro?”

“Yeah?” He walked over to Keith a water bottle still in hand

”We might have a problem.”

Keith and Shiro were now standing in front of the large rock formation that Allura had described to them. Only there was a problem, there were two caves instead of one.

"You take the one on the right I take the one on the left?" Keith asked as he stared down the cave entrance in front of him.

"What did Allura say?" Shiro asked as he turned away from the rock formation, looking in the lion's direction. in the distance, you could see a purple line then a red and silver blob on top. That was where the lion sat. Safe from destruction and from anyone who would be interested in taking off with it.

"She said there was only one cave..." Keith looked through the "Flash drives" notes again, "Yep! Only one cave." Putting the tablet in his sack he walked over to the cave on the right. Shining his flashlight into the cave he tried to see how far down the cave went only to find that his light couldn't reach the end of the tunnel.

"Well, I guess we split up. We can stay connected through the coms." Shiro had been checking the cave on the left. Standing in front of their caves they turned on their flashlights and quickly descended. The darkness swallowing up any light left.

* * *

Keith walked through the tunnel, that led to wherever, where ever that may be. Keith's boots landed on the rocky surface as he walked deeper into the cave. The sound his steps made echoed throughout the tunnel. Taking another step he continued forward, but sadly he miscalculated the step and slipped on the wet surface.

"Ahhh!" Keith landed on his stomach, his head spinning."

"-ith! Keith! Are you alright." He heard Shiro's worried voice come over the coms.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just be careful on the rocks they're slippery. Keith said as he sat up. His vision blurred momentarily then cleared.

"Will do." Keith continued down the tunnel, his stomach was sore from landing on the rocks he could feel the soreness every time he took a deep breath. This plant better is worth all this trouble. He felt the floor go from being steep to laying flat.

A few feet ahead was a circular room. Light-filled the room, though he wasn't quite sure where the light was coming from, he walked into the room.

* * *

After Keith had slipped on the wet rocks Shiro kept his hand on the wall for balance as he descended deeper into the cave. He came to a circular room the room was lit enough to where he didn't need to use his flashlight. Walking further into the room he saw a stone pedestal with little designs carved into the stone. At the top was the reason Keith and he was here in the first place.

The plant had a brown stem that met with green petals. The petals were a dark green toward the edge and faded toward a light green giving an ombre look. The center was covered in small yellow dots. The plant was in total six inches tall.

"I found it!" Both Paladins said at the same time.

“What?” Shiro heard Keith’s surprised voice come over the coms.

“How is that possible? There should only be one.”

“We could take both of them and have Allura choose between them?” Shiro threw the question out there, although he wasn’t quite sure Keith heard him. All he heard was some shuffling. Finally, he got an answer out of him.

“Yeah, I guess we could.” A moment of silence. “See you at the top.”

Walking carefully towards the center of the room he picked up the plant. Turning away from the now-empty pedestal he headed for the exit. He stopped suddenly. It wasn’t loud but loud enough to where he could hear it. A soft click sounded behind one of the walls. A dart whizzed past his ear and stuck into the clay wall next to him.

Next thing he knew he was booking it towards the exit darts whizzing past him and bouncing off his armor.

“Keith watches out for the-“ Shiro slipped in the wet rocks unable to complete the transmission.

Getting up as quickly as he could he continued up the tunnel. Bursting from the tunnel in full sprint he slid on the sandy rock as he attempted to stop. He curled into a ball as he fell protecting the precious cargo from destruction.

A few minutes later Keith ran out of the tunnel, landing on his rear, his body wrapped around the plant as he skidded to a stop. “Okay, after that surprise I am going to need a minute,” Keith said as he scooted over to the wall that was beside Shiro.

“We can spare a few minutes, but no longer than that.” Keith nodded in response and continued to scoot towards the wall. He was almost to the wall that Shiro was leaning against when Shiro saw a dart protruding from in-between the armor into his shoulder. “Hang on a minute, Keith.”

Keith stopped moving to let Shiro inspected his back. “Ow!” Keith said Shiro removed the dart. Examining it closer he couldn’t see anything that would make it deadly but it wouldn’t hurt to check.

Just then the sun broke out from behind the rock formation lighting everything up. Shiro winced as something shone into his eyes. Looking just past the dart he had in his hand he saw another one laying on the ground just a few feet away. Picking it up he noticed the tip had a small amount of purple on it.

“Uh...Keith, we need to get you back to the castle now!” Getting Keith up they both hurried back towards the red lion careful not to stray too far from the path.

About 45 ft In front of the red lion As they got closer to red Shiro noticed that Keith's movements were getting slower and his hair was matted to the back of his neck and forehead. His breathing was laborious and he seemed dazed. All at once the red Paladin collapsed releasing shaky breaths as he recovered.

“S-Shiro w-what’s h-happening to me?” He asked as he gasped for air.

“Hang on buddy.” Shiro has to get him inside the lion so they could make it back to the castle and get him into a healing pod. Pocketing the darts he helps Keith stand up. Making sure that he was still breathing they made their way into the lion.

* * *

In the lion Helping Keith, who was pale and sweaty, lean against one of the panels behind the pilot's chair. His breathing was somewhat under control but he was still shaking and weak.

“S-Shiro y-your...going...to have to...fly red.” His voice came out shaky and out of breath.

Shiro was surprised. “A-Are you sure? I don’t think the lion will allow me to fly.”

“You have no choice...I-I can’t fly red..in-in this condition. I-I can.. hardly move.” Keith closed his eyes for a moment talking made him weaker and he wanted to stay awake long enough for him to get into a healing pod.

“Alright, we can do this.” Right? He thought to himself as he settled himself into the chair. He gripped the handles. “Come on red. Please let me fly you!” Nothing happened Shiro was starting to get worried. What if I cannot get Keith home. What then?

Shiro looked back at Keith who had his eyes closed. He looked so vulnerable...sweat drenched his face making him pale. Shiro jumped as the red lion came to life and took off. Turning back around he found the lion had taken off and was flying straight towards a wormhole.

“Whoa!!!

* * *

“The red lion is approaching,” Coran said as he looked at the many different monitors that lit up the screen.

“Open a comlink,” Allura said as she stood in her piloting spot under the crystal keeping the wormhole open as the red lion passed through. (she opened it again after two days she didn’t stand there that long) Hearing the comlink open she quickly asked the question everyone on the castle was dying to know

“Keith, did you get the plant?”

“Yes, we got two plants although we aren’t quite sure which one is the right one.” Allura jumped when she heard Shiro’s voice. She wasn’t expecting that. Sudden fear filled her mind and voice as she answered.

“S-Shiro where is Keith?”

“He’s here and alive, but he’s not doing so hot.”

Opening a video link she finds Shiro in the pilot's seat. Looking at the edge of the video she saw the edge of Keith’s mullet move which indicated he was still alive. She let out a breath of relief.

“He was hit with one of these.” Shiro held up a dart it was brown the tip was silver and multicolored designs covered the brown. Looking intently Allura studied the dart combing through her memories. She could’ve sworn that dart, that Shiro held in his hands, was familiar like she had seen one like it before. Out of the blue, her expression changes from studying the dart to a form of recognition and complete panic.

“Shiro we need to get him on board now!”

* * *

Keith was laying on a bed in the infirmary in a room next to Pidge. They had removed his chest plate so he could breathe a little bit easier, but as time wore on he could feel his lungs getting smaller and smaller. Allowing less air to get in and fill his lungs with the precious air. The poison from the dart was acting fast and he could tell he didn't have enough time left...

He wouldn't be able to see Pidge wake up from her sedation all back to normal. He wouldn't be able to watch as her eyebrows pinched down concentrating on hacking into a mainframe. He wouldn't be able to watch as she pushed her glasses back up onto her face. He wouldn't get to see the end of the war. He wouldn't be able to taste any more of Hunk's food experiments. He would no longer be able to see Lance make a fool of himself, which he so enjoyed watching. He would never hear Shiro's calm voice come over the coms during the heat of a battle. He would never be able to see Allura’s and Coran’s confused looks, as one of the paladins, mentions an Earth term without thinking. He would never be able to see earth... The last one hit him hard. He started to cough, gasping for air.

"Okay, there son?" A man's voice filled the room. Opening his eyes he found a man sitting on the edge of his bed. His hair was brown and was a mess. A scar crossed his right eyebrow. His face was rough and worn, but his eyes were warm and inviting.

“Dad...” Keith smiled he could see his dad! He watched as his father gripped his leg and gave him a loving smile before he started to fade away.

“Dad! No!” Keith cried out. “Stay with me!” He felt the hot tears running down his face as he watched his father disappear once again from his life. He started to cough again, making it difficult to let out a scream of defeat he so wanted to unleash, but instead he sat there letting the tears run down his face. He gripped his chest as he was thrown into another fit of coughing. When he looked up again he saw Allura walking over to him a cup in hand.

“Here drink this.” She helped him hold the cup against his lips as he drank the precious liquid. The liquid was warm and tasted sweet like honey. It warmed his whole body and soon he was asleep.

* * *

_**Earlier** _

“Shiro bring him in here.” Allura had opened another room next to Pidge.

“Why aren’t we using a healing pod?”

“Because they won’t work.” She saw Shiro’s doubtful face. “Trust me.” Shiro layed Keith down on the bed, removing the chest plate immediately. “Give me the plants.” Allura’s panicked voice filled the room.

Handing the plants to her, she quickly snatched them out of his hand and rushed from the room. “Shiro!” Allura called from out in the hallway. Shiro moved toward the door but stopped and turned back to Keith when he heard him starting to cough. “Shiro! I need you now!”

Giving one last look at Keith he left the room. “How do we know which one to use?” Shiro stood across from Allura in between them was a table.

On it there were two bowls of about medium-sized, then there were some knives, and last but not least was a pot of boiling water.

“Like this.” Allura flipped the plant upside down to where the roots were at the top and you could see the bottom of the petals. On the first plant there was a small purple dot on each one of the petals on the second one there were small pink dots.

“Here!” Allura put the plant with the Pink dots into his hands. “Follow whatever I do exactly.” Shiro nodded and watched as Allura took a knife and separated the petals from the stem. Setting the knife down she quickly gathered up all the petals and laid them inside the bowl. She looked up at him just as he laid the petals in his bowl. Grabbing a hold of the boiling pot she quickly but carefully poured the water into the bowls.

Slowly the petals dissolved leaving the watercolored pink or purple depending on which flower was put in the bowl. Taking the stem of the plant she stirred both of the bowls. She handed Shiro a filled cup.

“Take this one to Pidge, make sure she is awake before you give it to her.” Then she was hustling to Keith. Shiro walked in the room to see that Hunk had replaced Lance, who had long since gone to bed.

Looking past Hunk he saw Pidge who was beginning to stir. This got the attention of Hunk who quickly ran to the drawer to grab another syringe. He turned back towards the bed only to stop again when he saw Shiro. Shaking his head he said,

“Put it away, Allura made something up to help Pidge and Keith.” Nodding Hunk put the syringe away and moved back beside the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed he watched as Pidge slowly opened her eyes. Squinting she looked up at him a confused look on her face. “Here drink this.”

He handed her the cup as she sat up. She gave Shiro and Hunk a doubtful look. Before looking back at the cup and eyeing it suspiciously.

“The Hallucinating will stop.” She froze when he said this her eyes slowly working up to him. Looking back at the cup she finally seemed to trust him and took a sip. She seemed to like the flavor cause her eyes brightened and her mouth curled up in a smile. She took another drink this time chugging the drink until it was gone.

Once she had finished she looked up at him smiling, but the moment was short-lived. It was soft at first but as Shiro looked closer he saw pain slowly envelope her eyes. She fell against Shiro’s chest her hands gripping her hair. She let out a small moan.

“Shiro...make it stop...” He understood what she was going through, but it hurt all the more to see one of his own go through it.

“Where is she!?!” The door flew open and in came Matt, Lance right on his tail out of breath.

“Sorry, Shiro...I tried to stop him.”

“It’s okay. I would do whatever it took to see someone close to me again.” He smiled sympathetically at Matt who made his way over to the bed. Sitting down across from Shiro, Matt extended his arms. Shiro handed Pidge over, who was curled up, to Matt wrapping his arms around his little sister immediately. Stroking her arm and murmuring comforting words.

Pidge eventually opened her eyes, the torment in her head ebbing away. “Matt!” Her excited voice filled the room as she flung her arms around him. “I can’t believe you here!” Pidge releases him from the hug and looked at her brother with affection.

“Yeah, when I heard that you had gotten hurt I got here as soon as I could.” He wrapped her in another hug.

“And from the looks of things, Shiro and Keith had a successful mission.”

“Yeah...” Shiro noticed Pidge’s sudden change in mood.

“Pidge?”

“Where is Keith?” Pidge asked turning toward Shiro.

“He’s in the other room.”

“What?!?” Pidge quickly got off the bed and ran towards the door.

“Pidge wait!” Shiro called a little too late as the green Paladin ran from the room.

* * *

Pidge slowed her pace as she entered the room. Allura was sitting on the side of the bed when she entered but quickly got up when she saw Pidge.

“Oh! Pidge...” her voice faded away as she saw where Pidge was looking

“I...I was just leaving.” Without another word, she walked out of the room. Laying on the bed was Keith. He was still in his armor the only things that were taken off was his chest plate and his helmet. Padding softly up to the bed, her bare feet making little to no noise. She sat on the bed carefully so not as to disturb him.

“K-Keith.” Her voice caught in her throat. His eyes were closed, and they looked so...so...peaceful. Movement at the door caused her to wipe her eyes and swallow her sorrow.

“What happened?” She asked still looking at Keith.

“He was hit by a poison dart when we were retrieving the plants.” Shiro moved closer placing a hand in her shoulder. She put her hand on his, keeping her eyes on the red Paladin. After some time she turned away from the bed, her back pressing against his leg.

“It’s all my fault.” She whispered as she looked down at the ground.

“No, it’s not.” Shiro knelt on the ground in front of her.

“Yes, Shiro.” She looked up at him. “It is. If I hadn’t have been stupid enough to have gotten captured. Keith would not be...” her voice caught in her throat. “He wouldn’t be here now...”

Shiro was about to object when movement on the bed caught his attention. Pidge looked back just in time to see the red Paladin open his eyes.

“Keith!” Pidge exclaimed. Keith opened his eyes to see the green Paladin looking back at him.

“Hey there Pidge.” He smiled.

The door opened and in walked the rest of the group. “Is he awake?” Lance asked at full volume.

“Yes, He is, but you don’t have to be so loud about it.” Pidge glared at Lance who ignored her.

“How are you feeling buddy?” “Pretty good actually.” Keith sat up and leaned back on his arms.

“That’s good to hear,” Shiro said standing up.

* * *

Keith looked around the room. Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, Coran, and Matt. They were all here. And Pid- Keith turned to look at Pidge only to find that her face was downcast and tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

“Pidge what’s wrong?” He watched her as she formulated an answer. Without warning the green Paladin flung herself on top of him letting the tears flow freely, although she wasn’t sobbing.

“I-I’m so...sorry..” she tightened the grip she had around his waist. Gripping her arms softly he gently lifted her to where he was looking into her eyes.

“What are you sorry for?”

“It..it...it was...all..all my..fault.” She managed to whisper. He started to laugh. It started as a chuckle then he lost it. Everybody looked at him like he was crazy, and Pidge just looked hurt.

“No, Pidge...I’m..I’m not laughing at you.” He continued to laugh.

“Well, it sure looks like it.” Pidge along with the others were completely shocked they had never before seen Keith laugh before much less smile.

“I think I’m going to be traumatized after this,” Lance said. He looked completely shocked. Which made Keith laugh all the more. Even after he stopped everyone still looked at him like he was crazy.

"Pidge listen. I said the same thing to Shiro when you were captured. And he told me that you’re strong and you were going to make it.” He lifted her head again. “And you did. Same for me. I will make it.” She nodded in understanding.

“Thanks, Keith.”

“Now come here.” He wrapped her up in a hug. Over the past few weeks or was it years? Pidge had become more than a teammate to him she had come to be a little sister to him. A little sister he never had.


End file.
